The self-service terminals destined to the automation and decentralization of commercial services oriented to gambling establishments in general are already known in this art and increasingly disseminated.
Today, there are several equipment that assist users in a series of functions, namely, consultations on video, provision of coins and/or paper notes (in withdrawing operations), deposit of coins and/or paper notes (in deposit operations), payment of bills, etc. To do so, this equipment is provided with consult terminals, withdrawing terminals, deposit terminals, paper note recognition devices, and other modules.
However, there is not any equipment in the market that presents many of these modules integrated in a single cabinet, so as to meet all of the functions mentioned above.
Additionally, there is not any equipment in the market that enables the user to perform exchanges between tickets and money, or between cards (such as “smart cards” and magnetic cards) and money.
This way, it is possible to observe that, in spite of the large variety of commercial self-service equipment known to this art that enable the automatic performance of some functions, as described above, none of them is capable of providing the performance of all of those services simultaneously, or even to offer the exchange of cards or tickets for money, and vice-versa. Hence, none of them completely and satisfactorily meets all market needs.